


Gavin dies a lot (but not really)

by kitthemisfit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cussing, Injury, Mavin, Swearing, little bit of sads i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthemisfit/pseuds/kitthemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavin fic based off this prompt http://maevie.tumblr.com/post/87529967170/maevie-yknow-ive-been-thinking-of-an (i have gotten permission from the owner to use it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something's wrong

Gavin was clumsy, not the “not like other girls” kind of clumsy. The kind of clumsy where you would fall down the stairs after tripping on your own foot becoming a bloody mangled mess in the process. And that’s exactly what he did.

Before he knew what was going on Gavin was falling down the steps head rocketing toward the ground, legs slipping out from under him. There was a symphony sickening _snaps_ as his head collided with the steps and his body rolled over itself.

There at the bottom of the steps laid a crumpled pile of what used to be Gavin Free. Limbs bend at odd angles, bones not exactly in the state they should be, blood everywhere, and there was no one else home to call for help. Geoff and Griffon were all at work and had left Gavin at home.

(Gavin free was dead. His heart had stopped his brain had too. This really should be the end of our story my dear reader but how I do ever so love to interfere with things.)

It started with bones and their shards shifting back into place making the body move to a splayed out position. Then the flesh started to reconnect in intricate patterns where it was torn starting with the more vital regions. It was actually rather pretty to look at if you didn’t mind the fact it was human flesh.

Gavin woke up screaming jolting up only to lie back down again when every inch of his being protested and immediately started to panic. He had just fallen down the steps. There was blood everywhere. His burns and bruises were healing…. wait. He screamed again trying desperately to get away from his own flesh like an animal trying to gnaw its leg off. He started hyperventilating. This wasn’t normal. When you got hurt it didn’t just go away it took time He lay there for hours even though everything had healed within the first couple hours or so. Then he realized that the others would probably be home soon. There was blood on the floor and it sure as hell didn’t look like it came from him. He knew what he had to do.

Pulling out every chemical, stain remover, and cleaning tool they had in the house he set to work. A few Internet articles and hours later the stairs and floor looked good as new. The house smelled like chemicals but that was more explainable than the blood.

 **Now** he had time to freak out.


	2. but maybe not that wrong

And freaking out he was. 

He ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. The most rational thing he could think of was to test his theory and make sure that what happened actually happened. So he cut his skin lightly and dropped the knife. It still hurt like hell because Gavin had a low pain tolerance no matter how many times he got hurt. But he felt his legs try to give out when he saw the cut heal immediately. He grabbed onto the counter and steadied himself against it rinsing the knife off and putting it with the dirty dishes. He walked to his room, sat down on his bed, and just kind of thought about what had happened for a few hours. 

When the others came home he said he wasn’t feeling well as an excuse to get out of eating dinner. He stayed in his room and slept then went to work the next day like nothing was wrong. Gavin was a pretty good actor and managed to get through the day without anyone noticing anything wrong with him. 

The next few weeks he spent experimenting. 

Whenever he was at home he was in his room with a few supplies he had gathered. There were chemicals, weapons, and things to keep things clean. He started with small things like giving himself cuts and bruises seeing them instantly heal in front of him. Then he worked his way up to bigger things making sure to put down plastic so nothing got on the floor. He would stab himself in the stomach. One time he swallowed bleach. Other times he would break a bone. He found out that it took a lot longer for the bone to heal if he didn’t relocate it himself. He also found out that he could stay awake instead of dying if he focused hard enough. When he figured out the basic standings of what was going on with him he started timing things. Nothing took more than an hour to heal. Bones were the longest, then organs, then simple outer tissue. Oh course he had to do most of this when he got time alone in the house so that his screams didn’t startle anyone. A few times he could play off as just same of his normal Gavin noises but not every time. 

One time he decided to cut his leg off though. It took a lot of work just to get it ready. He had to get a blade and hang it from the ceiling with a heavy weight melded onto it so it would have enough force. He checked one more time to make sure no one else was home. They all had very active lives so they were never at home all that much anyway. This time though he had skipped out on bevs with the group to make sure he could go through with it undisturbed. It was worth it though because when he sat down and let go of that rope there was a loud thump, a sickening crack, and a bloodcurdling scream coming from Gavin himself. It hurt like hell but he watched as new flesh began to appear reaching out around the blade and weight to his leg. He immediately turned himself and put his leg against where it was once connected to his hip. His body reconnected himself and about thirty minuets later it was as if nothing happed. He thought about doing it again and not letting the old leg reattach but that had really really hurt and he just kind of wanted to be done for the night. So he cleaned up, put his things away and went to sleep.

 


	3. No Possible Way

Michael had been kind of worried about Gavin because over the past few weeks he had become distant from the rest of the group. He seemed fine at work but would never hang out with anyone anymore. Michael couldn’t stand the thought of something being wrong with Gavin and Gavin just not telling anyone about it because they would worry. Despite constantly fucking up everyone’s shit then laughing hysterically he really didn’t like to burden anyone. Not that Michael knew that because he definitely did not pay attention to Gavin because he definitely did not have a crush on the idiotic brit. There was absolutely no way that Michael Jones felt anything other than a friendly compassion for Gavin Free.

**No Possible Way**

But Michael was one hell of a friend so he went to go confront Gavin about his unusual behavior. Gavin was in the break room playing around with a pocketknife that he had gotten recently when Michael walked in. Gavin hadn’t notice Michael yet so when he grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and started on the word “hey” Gavin jumped. “AH SHit” Gavin said dropping the pocketknife after cutting his thumb. He quickly made a fist wrapping the rest of his fingers around his injury and turned around “Michael don’t scare me like that” He whined stepping on the knife to remove the small trace of blood on it before Michael could see.

Michael noticed the knife and how Gavin was holding his hand. “you cut yourself didn’t you you klutz,” He said affectionately reaching for Gavin’s hand. Gavin immediately pulled away it would take him about fifteen seconds to heal completely. He couldn’t let Michael see his hand before that. ‘fifteen’ he thought to himself. Michael continued to reach for the hand getting a bit annoyed ‘fourteen’ stretching across Gavin ‘thirteen’. “Gavin let me see” ‘twelve’ “I’m fine Michael” ‘eleven’ “then show me” ‘ten’ The two bickered ‘nine’ as Gavin continued to maneuver his hands away ‘eight’ while Michael continued to reach for it. They ended up on the ground ‘seven’ Michael straddling Gavin ‘six’ trying to pin him down and get a look at his hand ‘five four three’. Michael finally had Gavin pinned and the two were glaring at each other “open your fucking hand” Michael growled ‘two’ “fine” ‘one’ Gavin said opening his hand to reveal he was perfectly fine.

Michael eased up on Gavin and was now sitting up with one leg on either side of the man below him. He sighed running a hand through his hair the air coming out of his nose much like a bull about to charge. “IF YOU WERE FINE WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT YOU ABSOLUTE SHITSTAIN _JESUS CHRIST GAVIN_ ” Michael said yelling and getting up storming out of the room. If Gavin wanted to be an asshole then Michael would let him it’s not like he cared either way.

Gavin lay there on the floor snickering a bit because this was more normal than he was able to have lately and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry to ask this but I would really love any sort of feedback from anyone reading this it really does help and it makes me really happy thank you so much


	4. Fucking fuck shit

Gavin’s life was a whole lot of confusing new things that left him feeling like he was drowning. Well not to mention he had drowned himself those few times. Everyone was acting different toward him too. He knew he didn’t hang out with them anymore outside of work but that did not warrant the babying and tiptoeing around him like he was made up glass. Even Michael had taken to keeping his temper under wraps when they weren’t filming. Everything was changing and Gavin hated it but refused to give them any more reasons to worry so he continued to act like all was normal. But even the way his brain worked had changed.

He didn’t know when he started dismissing other’s pain. He forgot to worry when others fell or yelped after stubbing their toe. His brain had stopped registering pain as that bad of a thing so he applied that to others too. Don’t misunderstand dear reader it still hurt like hell when he would accidentally bang his elbow or something else but it didn’t cause he panic that it usually would. Pain was now more just an unpleasant sensation than a warning siren his brain used to signal that something was wrong. And this didn’t seem to matter much until he accidentally hurt a certain person with a very short temper.

Gavin was kicking Michael every few seconds and even at the few complaints voiced by his friend he didn’t stop. “Gavin so help me” he kicked again “ow dude” and again “do you not see the bruise on my leg?” this time he kicked a bit harder wanting the familiar yelling to bring his world back into balance not realizing he was actually causing harm to his friend. “that’s IT” Michael yelled tackling Gavin out of his chair and onto the ground. Gavin was laughing like a mad man not even resisting as Michael pinned him onto his stomach with his hands behind his back and his face being shoved into the carpet. He stayed under Michael half heartedly cooing “I’m sorry Michael I was just playing”. “Ya well it fucking hurt dipshit. I’m gonna have that bruise for days!” Michael fumed pushing down on Gavin’s hands. Gavin’s eyes went wide realizing two things. One, Michael was actually hurt and would be hurt for a while now. Two, Gavin had a screw lodged in his stomach near his pelvic bone.

“Michael I’m sorry, I-I” He didn’t know how to explain his dulled reaction to pain “I really am sorry”. Gavin was hoping his sincere apology would get his friend to let him up. Michael sighed calming down seeing that Gavin seemed sorry “Well you probably have a few bruises yourself now so I guess we’re even”. Michael also noticed Gavin seemed a bit anxious, normally he would never give up this early. Michael let go of Gavin’s head and hand and got off of him standing up and offering his hand.

Gavin debated taking the hand for half a second just so that he could have some positive physical contact that he had also been missing out on. Though without the pressure of another person on top of his anymore he could feel the blood seeping out of the small wound. Thankfully it was only a very small screw that got lodged in his flesh so there wasn’t a waterfall of blood coming out of him. He got up by himself quick as he could so he could face away from everyone else. He grabbed his bag, which had a sewing kit and some cleaning materials in it. Using it to cover his wound that couldn’t heal properly around the screw he rushed out of the room leaving his very confused coworkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in forever


	5. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys feel free to like, yell at me for not updating, linear time progression is confusing and i just sort of forget that time actually passes sometimes

Gavin ran through the building running past a few people who didn’t question it because everyone was always up to odd things. Once he thought he was far enough away from the others he found a bathroom to lock himself in. He dropped his bag and walked in front of the mirror to look at the damage. There was a growing patch of blood around the hole made by the screw. He tugged off his shirt and stuffed part of it into his mouth leaving the rest to hang. He then moved his hands down to carefully remove the awful piece of metal. He whined, his shirt muffling the noise. Now that it was out, his flesh started to repair itself.

He got out a new shirt and a jacket out of his bag, put them on the counter and cleaned off the screw before putting that, and the old shirt back in his bag. He could fix and clean his shirt later, or just burn it. He walked over to the door, unlocking it and turning the handle before stopping forgetting he hadn’t put the new cloths on yet. He turned back around but then it hit him and he slumped to the floor in a corner. Michael was hurt too. Michael couldn’t just heal like Gavin had. Michael would be hurt for a while and was angry at him. It had taken that much for Michael to get legitimately mad at him again because Michael was _worried_ about him. **Everyone** was worried about him. The image of Michael’s outstretched hand ran through his mind again. He was that close to real affectionate physical contact not for the cameras, to some sense of normality, and he couldn’t have it because of this… this… whatever was happening to him.

A few tears turned into sobs until he finally just broke down and started crying quietly, aware there were still people that could walk past.


	6. What happened?

“What the hell was that?” Geoff asked being the last to fully turn to stare at Michael after Gavin had fled the room. “I don’t know but I’m going to go find out” Michael said walking out of the room. He started wandering through the halls getting directions from other people as to where Gavin had gone. Each time he got new directions he sped up a bit until he was full on running. He decided to try texting Gavin. Either so that he would hear the tone that was always kept at an obnoxiously loud volume, something he was now thankful for, or that Gavin would tell him something so he could find him.

‘Hey buddy you ok?’ SEND no answer

‘come on you’re not mad are you’ SEND still no answer

‘cause that’s my job you know’ SEND no answer but Michael could faintly hear the tone off in the distance.

Gavin heard his phone going off but he ignored it, if anything it would cover up the sound of his crying. He just wanted everything to be normal again was that too much to ask? He wanted his friends back; he wanted the bar nights, the game nights, the cuddles either night would end up in. Most of all he didn’t want to keep this secret. It’s not like he didn’t trust all of them but there were these small voices in his head, used to be little whispers, now screaming his insecurities at him. They whispered of his friends all leaving him or handing him over to some organization like the CIA or something. He knew it was ridiculous but he just couldn’t risk it. He also couldn’t stop thinking of that hand. He wanted that hand now. He wanted the arm attached to that hand. He wanted the person attached to that arm. He wanted to curl into that person and be told everything was going to be ok, that he wasn’t hated and that that person loved him. Imagining it happening calmed him down a bit before he remembered his current situation and then it just made it all worse.

Michael was as quite as he could be as he followed the noise careful not to loose it. He continued texting Gavin every now and then hearing the noise stop and start. Michael was getting worried now, Gavin always answered his phone he hated to miss a call or text, that’s one of the reasons he had the volume up so loud all the time. He finally got to where the sound was the loudest outside a bathroom door. He considered knocking but after leaning in closer to the door he heard faint sobs behind. And like hell he was going to wait to spend the time to kock and wait for an answer if his friend was in there crying. He opened the door to see Gavin sitting pressed up against the wall head resting on his knees which were pulled up to his middle with his arms curled around them.


	7. I want everything to go back to normal (except for this)

It took a couple seconds for Gavin to process the sound of the door opening. But when he did his head shot up knocking it against the wall stopping his tears. “shit” he whispered both at his own mistake and the fact that Michael was in there looking at him. Scratch that, Michael was closing the door and rushing toward him. “Gavin? Gav, hey buddy. What’s wrong” he said dropping to his knees beside his friend. Gavin just shook head head and put it back down “s’ nothing michael” he mumbled. “it’s obviously not nothing you idiot” Michael said sitting down and wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders to pull him towards himself. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but you know I’m always here for you boi”.

Gavin leaned into the touch letting his head roll over to lean on Michael’s shoulder “everyone’s been actin so weird” he said talking just as much with his hands as his mouth and starting to cry again “I can’t go out with any of you anymore and now I can’t even spend any real time with you at work because if you’re gonna treat me funny then it’s not really spending time with you”. He started to choke on his words as his sobs started tripping him up “No one will even touch me because they either think I’m made of glass or they’re disgusted with me. I’m just.. I’m sick of it! I just want things to go back to normal Michael. why can’t they just be normal” he cried trailing off on the last part and wrapping his arms back around his legs.

Michael didn’t say anything, he just pulled Gavin into his lap laying his friend’s head against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Gavin let himself be arranged by his friend and instantly felt a million times better in his embrace. The warmth enveloped him, so much so that he felt like he was suffocating. Not in a bad way though, not like he couldn’t breath, just that he didn’t need to anymore. He curled into himself as much as he could, making himself as small as possible. Thinking maybe, just maybe, he might disappear into the warmth that was Michael Jones never having to leave.

“michael” Gavin said just loud enough to hear.

“ya gavin” He whispered back.

“if I was weirder than you thought would you hate me”Gavin said voice shaking.

“ **Never**. Never would I ever hate you gavin you’re my boi, barring some unforeseen circumstance where you turn into some psychopathic killer or something, I will always love you” Michael said not realizing what he said until after he said it but deciding to roll with it anyway because it had seemed to calm Gavin down. Placing his hand on Gavin’s jaw and tilting it so that they were now facing each other he said “hey, not everything not normal is bad though right? take this for example”. He gently placed his lips on Gavin’s not moving for a few seconds to gauge his reaction. Gavin just barely leaned into the kiss. They both closed their eyes and stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Just a light collision of lips that lit a fire and calmed a storm at the same time. Michael was the first to pull away and open his eyes.

Gavin decided not to open his but he smiled and put his head back on Michaels chest “no I guess they’re not”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more later I just don't know when


End file.
